Raw 1000
by TeamSheikie
Summary: The after party :)


On a bit more of a serious note, or at least what I am capable of :)

(Thanks to Kristen who is a bad ass editor :) )

Stephanie smiled over at her husband. He was leaning against the bar  
with a beer bottle between his two fingers, and DX was surrounding the  
rest of the bar talking amongst themselves. Paul was quiet though, and  
he seemed to be following something with his eyes. She followed his  
gaze and gave what she saw somewhat of a sideways glance. He was  
watching Trish, Amy and Lillian dancing nearby. She watched as they  
grinded on each other. She frowned momentarily before shaking it off,  
finding her confidence. It was no secret that Stephanie was very  
professional at WWE parties. She only danced to slow songs with Paul  
and stayed out of the spotlight. But she was feeling great about her  
new body, and it had been so long since she and Paul had been at any  
party besides a kid's birthday.  
"Hold this," she said to her father, handing him her glass as she  
sauntered over to her husband, leaving Vince somewhat bewildered.  
Paul didn't seem to notice his wife in the crowded room as she  
approached him slyly.  
"Like what you see?" she inquired, biting his ear lobe from the side of him.  
The boys from DX all laughed at him, thinking he was busted, and they  
couldn't wait to see Stephanie tear into him. Her jealousy was no  
secret around here. Paul swallowed hard as he turned his head, facing  
her.  
Their silence caught the attention of a few others. They watched  
Stephanie take Paul's beer out of his hand, placing it on the counter  
as she pushed him back onto the bar stool behind him. He sat  
speechless with a thump.  
"Steph, I was just..."  
Stephanie held her finger over his lips as she wrapped her arms around  
his neck, straddling his lap as he placed his hands on her hips.  
Everyone looked on in shock, for this was not the Stephanie they all  
knew – the shy, businesslike daddy's girl. She ran her hand between  
them down his chest, undoing the top two buttons. She ran her tongue  
over his throat up to his ear again.  
"I bet I can put on a better show," she said simply into his ear with a wink.  
He gulped hard as a slow song played with a heavy beat. Stephanie  
began grinding in his lap as she moved her lips to his neck, sucking  
hard and running her hand over his cheek with her other hand still  
between the two of them. She leaned in with a smirk as he gave her one  
back with a hesitant look. He had no idea what came over her, but he  
liked it.  
"You're getting hard," she whispered as she ran her nails over his  
abs. She felt him swallow hard as she ran her teeth over his throat.  
She felt his hand tangled in her hair as he rested his arm against her  
back.  
"Who are you, and where is my wife?" he asked huskily into her ear as  
he kissed it gently.  
She shrugged as she brought her lips to his, closing her eyes.  
"She's feeling more outgoing these days."  
With that, she leaned in, fully kissing him as she slid her tongue in  
his mouth. She moaned as he returned the kiss, feeling her arms  
tighten around his neck. He ran his hand over her hip, subtly rocking  
her against his groin, but this action didn't go fully unnoticed by  
his DX buddies. He turned his head to the opposite side, never  
breaking the kiss.  
"Looks like Hunter has two words for Steph!" Billy shouted as the guys  
all laughed.  
"I'm sure it'll be a mouth full!" Sean threw in as they all cackled.  
Stephanie broke the kiss, smiling against Paul's lips as she backed  
away and got off his lap. He grabbed her hand, ignoring his friends.  
He was enchanted by her. She smiled at him and pulled him off the  
stool. He stayed close to her, his excitement still present.  
"Just one, please," she asked of him, bringing him to the dance floor.  
He nodded in agreement, completely mesmerized. She reached behind him,  
grabbing a glass off of the tray as a waiter walked by. Paul smirked  
as she brought it to her lips, taking a sip. He slid his hands up her  
back, holding her close to him.  
"Feel it?" he asked in her ear, breathing hard into it. She drank the  
rest of the beverage, putting it on the tray as it passed by again.  
He groaned as she pressed her hips into him.  
"Yes I feel it, and it feels amazing."  
Paul felt her dance against him as he stood still, only moving with  
her slightly. He wasn't a dancer, but God, she was so fucking  
irresistible. She turned in his arms, grinding her ass against him. He  
snaked both of his arms around her waist.  
"Can we go?" he asked in her ear.  
She shrugged, teasing him. But after 12 years of being together and 9  
years of marriage, he knew what he had to do to persuade her. He spun  
her in his arms, kissing her fiercely. He bit down on her lower lip  
and felt her all but melt in his arms. He held her up as he slid his  
leg in between her legs pushing his thigh right into her most intimate  
area. She moaned loudly in his ear as her arms hung loosely around his  
neck.  
Paul smirked, taking her hand in his as he dragged her away. People  
watched in curiosity as he pulled her fast, and she giggled as he all  
but knocked everyone in their path over.  
"Where's the fire, little sis?" Shane asked as they rushed by him and Vince.  
"Oh, wouldn't you like to know? See you tomorrow morning…" she said as  
Paul continued pulling her.  
The girls were in New Hampshire with Paul's parents until Wednesday,  
leaving them plenty of some much needed alone time.  
Paul shoved Stephanie in the elevator, but when the doors wouldn't  
shut, he got pissed and threw her over his shoulder, opting to carry  
her up the four flights of stairs instead. She giggled uncontrollably  
for the duration of their journey. He dropped her in front of the  
door as he reached in his back pocket for the key. Stephanie lovingly  
watched him fumble around as she pressed herself against him. She  
pulled his shirt out of his pants and fiddled with his belt as she  
assaulted his neck with her mouth, sucking and nipping at it wildly.  
"God..." he groaned out as he finally slid the key and pushed her inside.  
The door shut behind them as Paul tugged at his tie and Stephanie  
jumped on the bed tossing her heels across the room. She pulled  
herself up onto the pillows as he unbuttoned his shirt tossing his  
socks and shoes climbing on top of her.  
She reached her hands in his shirt and around his back. He leaned  
down, running his lips over her throat and neck as she moved her hands  
to his wrists. She unbuttoned his cuffs and kissed him hard as she sat  
up, him moving up with her. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders as  
she pulled him back on her. She wiggled out of her panties as he  
pulled them off the rest of the way. She kissed him again sliding her  
tongue over his. She pulled him out of his boxers, stroking him  
lightly before pumping up and down. He hissed against her lips as he  
reached down to remove his pants.  
She shook her head, pulling his head down to hers and locking eyes with him.  
"No. Now. I don't care. I can't wait."  
With that she lined him up, and he slid inside. He tried to pace  
himself and let her adjust to him as he pushed her dress up so she  
could pull it over her head. She ran her hands down his back to his  
ass, pushing him deeper inside of her. He began breathing heavily,  
wanting to slow down just a bit. He pulled her bra strap down letting  
one of her breasts fall free as he pulled on the nipple with his  
teeth, rolling it between his lips.  
"Fuck," she muttered as she held his head to her breast.  
He began to move slowly in and out of her, but she was having none of  
it. sShe put her hand back on his ass, shoving him inside of her with  
even more force.  
"Fuck me, Paul, just fuck me, baby," she murmured seductively in his ear.  
He pressed his forehead into her shoulder as he moved as fast and hard  
as he could. She reached up and grabbed the headboard while he slammed  
into her over and over.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." he groaned into her skin.  
He gritted his teeth because he was close. He didn't want it to end,  
but Stephanie was relentless. She was holding the headboard with one  
hand and holding his back close to her with the other.  
"Oh my God, Paul" she squealed, digging her nails in his back. "I'm  
coming..." she moaned.  
He groaned, feeling her let go around him. He easily began slipping in  
and out of her and pounded even faster as she pulled him tight to her.  
"Come, baby, come..." she moaned  
He slammed inside her one last time as he let go.  
"Fuck... Steph..."  
He groaned loudly as he reached down, rubbing her as he pulled out of  
her and though he was totally spent, he wasn't done with her. He lay  
down next to her and leaned into her, his lips touching hers lightly.  
She gasped, breathing heavily against his mouth. He kept his eyes  
focused on her as he left a soft trail of kisses from her cheek down  
to her chin and finally back to her lips. He rubbed her slowly and  
gently as he inserted two fingers into her. She moaned against his  
lips, holding his shoulder with her one hand before running it up to  
cup his cheek.  
"That feels so good, baby..." she mumbled in her euphoric state.  
He groaned. He had no idea what had gotten into her tonight. Granted  
they hadn't had sex in at least two weeks, but this was still out of  
the ordinary. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as he rubbed her  
vigorously. She rubbed her leg against him, feeling he was getting  
harder. She smiled as she rolled them over, straddling him. His  
fingers slipped out of her as he moaned, running the backs of his  
hands up her arms. He smirked at her and she smirked back as she  
leaned down to his ear.  
"What's so funny?"  
She whimpered, licking his ear lobe.  
"I'm still fully clothed, and you're a wild animal," he said, running  
his hands up her back.  
"I can't help it. God, I want you so fucking bad, Paul."  
He felt so wanted right now, and it made him feel amazing to have this  
power over her. He decided to have fun with it.  
"You want me to fuck you?" he asked sternly as he looked up at her.  
She nodded as she grinded herself against his hardness. Her eyes slid  
shut and he smirked as he flipped them over. He grabbed her hands,  
pinning them onto the pillows above her head. She loved his roughness  
right now. He lined himself up with her as he slammed into her as deep  
as he could. She cried out as she spread her legs wider and tried to  
free her arms.  
"No, no, no," he said. "Relax."  
She nodded, exasperated as he plunged deeper and deeper into her. She  
moaned as he breathed heavily in her ear. He released her arms so he  
could wrap his around her. He placed one hand on her ass pulling her  
up as he slammed into her.  
She tugged on his shirt collar, pulling him closer to her. She  
captured his lips as he struggled to breathe.  
"Fuck...oh, fuck, Steph."  
She felt her eyes roll back in her head as he propped himself up  
higher, moving faster as he did. She held his cheek in her hand as  
she moved her lips to his ear.  
"You are so fucking good. Oh my God," she moaned, biting his lobe.  
He grabbed her thigh as he pushed into her. She felt herself tighten  
as she gripped his shoulder and came hard. He groaned as he felt  
himself let go for the second time. He slowed to a stop as he gently  
pulled out, rolling off of her. She smiled to herself as she too  
rolled over so that her chest was pressed to his. When he finally  
caught his breath, he sat up and used his forearms for leverage.  
"Why are you getting up?" Stephanie asked, running her hand over his  
bare chest.  
He smirked. "To finally take my clothes off...I don't think I've ever  
kept them on the entire time we've had sex."  
Stephanie laughed.  
"We both needed that, baby. Don't deny it," she said with that laugh  
that he loved.  
He got up and shook his head with a smile. He walked to the bathroom,  
kicking off his pants and boxers before throwing his shirt onto the  
bed. He smirked because he knew she'd want to wear it. Stephanie  
smiled as the bathroom door shut. She pulled his shirt on and began  
buttoning it when she noticed her phone light up from the floor. She  
reached down to pick it up as she pulled Paul's boxers on. She hit the  
message from her brother and laughed as Paul appeared behind her,  
wearing some shorts as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
_I hope you're having a great night with 'the game' Steph, I totally_  
_covered your ass and am now gonna be stuck in a hotel room with dad_  
_going over tomorrow's meeting…anyways be at the meeting at 9:30_  
_instead of 10:00, love you lil sis._  
"Awww, what a good brother," Paul said, kissing her neck.  
_Having an amazing time…see you at 9:30. Thanks Shane! I owe you…love_  
_you big bro._  
She put her phone down while turning in Paul's arms. She ran her hand  
over his cheek, tucking a solitary strand of hair behind his ear. He  
smiled at her, and she smiled at him. Her eyes were fixated on his,  
and his brow crinkled as he held her. It was the very way he'd been  
holding her since the day they first began working together, and it  
had lasted all the way until now.  
"What's on your mind?" he wondered while running his arms up her, back  
pulling her into him. She breathed him in, pressing her cheek against  
his skin.  
"It feels like a dream sometimes…a fairytale that's all."  
Paul smiled as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She pulled  
back as she ran her hands up his chest.  
"You're too good for me," he said with a smirk.  
She shook her head. "No, baby, we are perfect for each other."


End file.
